gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaw
Captain Shaw was a member of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Engineering Corps 3rd Ephyran Engineers who commanded Red-Three. Biography Skirmish at Shenko Falls Ten years after Emergence Day, Shaw was leading Red-Three on a mission to the Shenko Falls on the Cressy Escarpment two days after the Locust attacked the nearby town of Estana. Shaw and his crew were attempting to block off access to the sewer systems that led from the town to Ephyra by blowing them up and filling in the gaps with cement filled with metal slivers that could cut Corpsers. As they were attempting to seal the last few tunnels, Lt. Rothesay, pilot of KR Nine-Six, contacted him and informed him that Locust were approaching his location. Shaw refused to pull out until the job was finished, causing Rothesay to try and order him to leave. Shaw pulled rank and informed Rothesay that if they did not block the sewer, the Locust would be able to breach half of Ephyra, and shut off the comm. A few minutes later, KR Nine-Six arrived as Shaw and one of his men were positioning a cement truck chute to finish filling in the last hole. Shaw reactivated the comm and told Rothesay he was preventing them from setting off the last charges, but Rothesay told him that Brumaks were close. Bravo Squad dropped out of the Raven and Sgt. Marcus Fenix approached him, and told him that he could just leave the truck to pour the rest of the cement. Shaw did not want to leave the trucks for the Locust since they were valuable and the Coalition of Ordered Governments was short on supplies, but Marcus pointed out they were short on personnel as well. Shaw realized that he was right, and ordered his five sappers to begin pulling out. They moved slowly, but Bravo Squad herded them onto the waiting Raven. Shaw stayed with the truck as long as he could, monitoring the progress from the edge of the rapidly filling hole. The Locust came within firing range, and the Raven's door gunner, Cpl. Charlie Castilla, and Bravo Squad opened fire on them. However, Shaw slipped and fell into the hole, and became stuck up to his waist in the drying concrete. Marcus and Pvt. Dominic Santiago attempted to reach his hand, but they were unable to, and Shaw held on to the debris on the edge of the hole as they returned to the Raven to use its winch to pull him out. KR Nine-Six hovered overhead and Marcus dropped the winch, and Shaw squeezed into the rescue vest as the cement reached chest height. They began pulling him up, but two meters from the Raven he slipped out of the rescue vest and fell back into the cement hole. Marcus dropped it down again and Shaw attempted to grab it, but the cement came up over his head, leaving him trapped and drowning in the rising and drying cement, and Bravo Squad was forced to give up the rescue attempt.Gears of War: The Slab pg 6-13 Appearances *''The Slab'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Sappers Category:Males